<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Obscure Family members of Coot-Duck-McDuck by Preciouslittletoonette</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27480343">The Obscure Family members of Coot-Duck-McDuck</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Preciouslittletoonette/pseuds/Preciouslittletoonette'>Preciouslittletoonette</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Obscure Family members of Coot-Duck-McDuck [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Disney Duck Universe, Disney Ducks (Comics), DuckTales (Cartoon 2017), Legend of the Three Caballeros (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Betrayal, Canon Divergence after end of Ducktales season 2, Dewey Duck Needs a Hug, Donald Duck Needs a Hug, Drama, Family Drama, Family Feels, Family Issues, Gen, Huey Duck Needs a Hug, Louie Duck Needs a Hug, Not DT17 season 3 compliant, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Protective Scrooge McDuck, Scrooge McDuck Has Feelings, Sibling drama, The Whole Family Needs a Hug, Uncle Scrooge McDuck</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:07:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11,681</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27480343</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Preciouslittletoonette/pseuds/Preciouslittletoonette</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In an effort to reintroduce a family member back into society, the McDuck family is going to have round up every sibling, cousin, uncles and aunts, in-laws they can find in order to welcome him back. And in the process, Huey, Dewey and Louie learn that their little family that once expanded, has now expanded by epic proportions.</p>
<p>And through it all, new relationships are formed and broken relationships long shattered begin to finally mend....</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Della Duck &amp; Donald Duck &amp; Gladstone Gander &amp; Fethry Duck, Dewey Duck &amp; Donald Duck &amp; Huey Duck &amp; Louie Duck &amp; Scrooge McDuck &amp; Webby Vanderquack, Dewey Duck &amp; Huey Duck &amp; Louie Duck &amp; Webby Vanderquack, Donald Duck &amp; Scrooge McDuck, Fethry Duck &amp; Mary Duck &amp; Abner "Whitewater" Duck, Gideon McDuck &amp; Kildare Coot, Gus Goose &amp; Aunt Gertie, Huey Duck &amp; Dewey Duck &amp; Louie Duck &amp; Dugan Duck, Mary Duck &amp; Dugan Duck, Scrooge McDuck &amp; Gideon McDuck, Scrooge McDuck &amp; Marley McDuck, Scrooge McDuck &amp; Matilda McDuck &amp; Gideon McDuck &amp; Marley McDuck, Scrooge McDuck &amp; Rumpus McFowl, Scrooge McDuck &amp; Rumpus McFowl &amp; Marley McDuck &amp; Gideon McDuck, Scrooge McDuck/"Glittering" Goldie O'Gilt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Obscure Family members of Coot-Duck-McDuck [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2006368</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>79</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Gus Goose</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I just need to throw out there that this ridiculous family is ridiculously a whole lot bigger than probably most of us thought. </p>
<p>I figured: why not reintroduce them.</p>
<p>There are probably more characters but it's like going on 2AM where I am so I need sleep. Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>Another day, another adventure.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>" Oh thank heavens, we're finally back home!", Louie said relieved as he collapsed on the lawn after exiting the Sunchaser.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They had just returned from another daring, death defying adventure and Louie was, as usual, exhausted. All that running and avoiding traps had taken a toll on him. His brothers, however, were still happy and energetic as if they hadn't nearly been crushed multiple times.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was no wonder why Donald didn't want to come on this trip.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>" C'mon Louie, it wasn't that bad! It was fun!", Dewey said running over to his youngest brother and pulling him up on his feet.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>" You call nearly getting crushed by a boulder FUN!", Louie exclaimed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was then Huey walked over," Louie's right. Nearly dying: not fun", he said dusting Louie off despite the youngest triplet's protest.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>" Oh c'mon guys! Hey, at least we got the treasure!", Dewey said as he spied Launchpad carrying the chest of treasure with Scrooge barking orders at him," It has to be worth it if all those traps were around it!".</p>
<p> </p>
<p><br/>
Louie muttered," Maybe....".</p>
<p> </p>
<p>" Boys, c'mon! Let's head inside!", Della called from the front door.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>" Coming Mom!", the boys yelled before they ran over to the front door.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>" Alright Launchpad, put the chest in my office fer the mean time. We'll deliver it to the bin tomorrow", Scrooge said as he watched Launchpad carry the chest inside.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>" Sure thin' Mr McD!", Launchpad said, stumbling for a bit before regaining his footing.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Scrooge sighed and shook his head at his employee's clumsy behaviour. He just hoped Launchpad didn't break anything on the way to his office.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>" Welcome back, Mr McDuck. I see you've arrived back in one piece", Ms Beakley said as the old duck stepped inside his home.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><br/>
" Ay, everything went smoothly", Scrooge said as he stepped further into his home," How's Webbigail? Still feelin' ill?".</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Webby had to stay behind due to a cold. She had insisted that she could go on the adventure and that she was fine. Beakley had spoken with the girl several times before Scrooge himself had to tell her to go to bed. She had left with some reluctance and protest.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><br/>
" She's much better than she was this morning", Beakley noted," I'd wager by tomorrow she'd be feeling like herself again".</p>
<p> </p>
<p>" Good, that means I won't have to pay another high medical bill", Scrooge said with a nod but anyone who knew him would have known he was worried about the girl and was relieved to hear she was getting better and not suffering.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Beakley rolled her eyes," Of course, Mr McDuck", she said seeing through his facade.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>" So, has Donald's visitor arrived yet?", Scrooge asked as the boys ran past him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>" Not as of yet. He got caught in traffic. But I've heard from Donald that he'll arrive soon", Beakley said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Scrooge nodded," Well, if you need me, I'll be checking in on Webbigail", he said as he climbed up the stairway.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Scrooge had been thinking of the girl the entire day. Throughout the adventure he had been missing her constant enthusiasm and excitement for the quest ahead. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was weird, honestly. Someone whose existence he used to ignore had now become such a permanent figure in his life. Not having Webbigail going along on adventures with him and the boys made the adventure feel incomplete. Hence why his first stop now that he's returned was to make certain the girl was feeling better.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Scrooge stepped up to the bedroom door and knocked a few times before hearing Webby yell enter, allowing him into the strangely empty room.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>" Up here!", Webby exclaimed through the attic part of the room.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Scrooge climbed up and found Webby in front of her board, back facing Scrooge and strangely engrossed with something on her lap.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>" Ah, Webbigail! What are you doin' out of bed, lass?", Scrooge said as he entered and sat down next to her. He frowned for a moment when whatever Webby was looking at was shifted out of his view but shrugged it off.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>" H-Hi Uncle Scrooge. I was feeling a lot better so I thought I'd get out of bed for a bit. Stretch out my legs, hehe", Webby said chuckling nervously.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Scrooge frowned and placed his hand on the duckling's forehead, noting it was much cooler than it was this morning. He hummed, satisfied that she was indeed getting better and just by looking at her, he could tell she looked much better than this morning. But still....</p>
<p> </p>
<p>" You should remain in bed a little longer, lass. Just in case. You need your full strength back for adventuring, after all", he said, standing up before helping her up as well. He still noted that whatever Webby had, she still hid it from him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Webby settled back in bed and Scrooge automatically tucked the duckling in. Old habits from caring for Della and Donald rising back from the dead. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Scrooge was hardly gentle. But he had his moments.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><br/>
" There ya go, now rest a little longer. Ah'll come get you when dinner's ready", Scrooge said smiling reassuringly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>" Heh, thanks Uncle Scrooge", Webby said kindly but avoided Scrooge's gaze.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>" Webby, is something wrong?", Scrooge asked concerned.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Webby fiddled with her bed spread before sighing. From underneath the blankets, she took out a photograph and handed it to Scrooge, whose eyes widened at the sight of it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>" Where did you find-"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>" I was exploring the Bin's library with the boys the other day... I found it at the back of one of the shelves", Webby said nervously.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Scrooge was quiet, as he stared at the photograph. The photograph was of an adolescent Scrooge, standing next to who was obviously his father, Fergus. But they weren't the only one in the photograph. At Fergus' feet, a little duckling stared curiously forward at the photographer. At the current moment, Scrooge ran his fingers down the place where the duckling sat.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He hadn't seen this photograph in years, not since Hortense's funeral.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>" Uncle Scrooge", Webby said nervously, not knowing how badly he'd react to her question.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>" Who's....who is Gideon McDuck?"</p><hr/>
<p>Donald was pacing, once in a while, staring at the grandfather in the foyer for a bit before he continued pacing. He didn't look too worried, but there was a crease in his brow as he continued pacing.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Louie was getting dizzy just watching his uncle wear down the carpet.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>" Uncle Donald?", Louie called out.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Donald stopped and looked up to the staircase where Louie stood, smiling sheepishly at his nephew.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>" Oh Louie! How long were you standing there?", Donald asked curiously.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Louie shrugged," Not too long. Why are you standing here anyway? Mrs B's about to serve dinner", he said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>" I'm expecting someone", Donald said simply.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>" Someone important?", Louie inquired.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>" Yes, you could say that", Donald replied.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Louie then smiled," Is it someone rich?!", he asked excitedly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Donald snorted," No, he's not rich", he said amused," He's good family of ours. You might remember him from when you were little".</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Louie frowned, a lot of the time the only family he remembered ever visiting them was their uncle Gladstone Gander. Although.... Louie strangely remembered there had been a rather long trip to a farm, when him and his brothers had been much younger. He just couldn't remember the details of it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Both of them brought their attention to the door as the doorbell rang. Donald walked over to the door and opened it, Louie just leaned to the side to see who it was.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A large goose was on the other side of the doorway. He had a small smile on his face at the sight of Donald.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>" Donald!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>" Gus!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The two males hugged it out before separating. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>" Man, its been a long time since we've seen each other cuz! Why, last time I saw you, Della's boys still had their down feathers!", the goose, Gus, said jovial.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>" Speaking of the boys. That's Louie over there", Donald said, moving aside to let Gus see Louie, who, despite having a mask of disinterest on his face, was intrigued by this vaguely familiar goose.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>" Louie! That's lil' Llewellyn! He's almost as tall as you, Don", Gus laughed good-naturedly as he walked over to Louie," Nice to see ya again, kid. I'm yer Uncle Gus, your mom's cousin from your grandpa's side", he said holding his hand out for a shake.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Louie took his hand yelped at the strong grip the goose had. He rubbed his hand a little as it ached, watching Gus' attention return to Donald.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>" It was real nice of Uncle Scrooge to allow me to stay for dinner, Don. I'm glad you two managed tp resolve yer differences", Gus said before he clapped his hands," Now where's the other two? And Della?! Grandma saw her on the news and nearly spat her tea out! Thought y'all said she was dead!".</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Donald and Louie chuckled nervously together.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>" It's a long story, cuz. A real LONG story", Donald replied as he led the goose and his nephew towards the living room to retell their story to his cousin.</p><hr/>
<p>Dinner was a rather lively affair thanks to their guest and his rather endless stomach. Louie watched his brothers from the corner of his eye and knew they were quite interested in the goose before them too.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Gus Goose was their second cousin (once removed) according to what Donald had told them briefly. He lived and worked at their great grandmother's farm on the outskirts of Duckburg.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Firstly, Louie had no idea their great grandmother was still alive but he and his brothers knew she owned a farm. Donald had told them countless stories of his young life on the farm (and as expected, no tales from McDuck manor) for them to remember.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And Huey remembered Gus being mentioned from time to time in the stories, alongside various other names the triplets realised they still didn't recognise. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Huey, Dewey and Louie weren't too educated about their family. They only recently began learning about the McDucks but even then they didn't pay attention too long to Webby's rants.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Perhaps, this dinner will change things.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>" Man, Della. That was quite a story!", Gus laughed," It's really nice to be speakin' with y'all again. The farm hardly gets much visitors nowadays, especially from family. Everyone's off doin' their own thing. The only one who really visits often is Gladstone", he said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>" Uncle Gladstone visits the farm?", Dewey said surprised.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>" Sure does!", Gus replied," Always busy with Grandma's flower garden! Makin' sure everythin's pristine and to his liking".</p>
<p> </p>
<p><br/>
' Huh', Huey thought, filing that little fact away for later use.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>" So Gus, lad, now to the reason you came to dinner tonight. What was so important news that you had to drive all the way from out of Duckburg to Killmotor?", Scrooge asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>" Ah yes, the news!", Gus said excitedly as everyone almost leaned in to listen.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>" So as you know, I called Donald the other day to tell him that I'm coming here for dinner so that I can deliver some important. So here it is: a day before I called, Grandma received a letter from a dear cousin ours", Gus said as he referred to himself, Donald and Della.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Della, loudly chewing her food much to the disgust of her twin, asked," Really? Who?".</p>
<p> </p>
<p>" Kildare"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Everyone was startled by the sound of sudden coughing. Everyone turned towards Scrooge who shuddered behind the table as he tried to regain composure. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Webby, who had been quiet since dinner started spoke up," Are you okay, Uncle Scrooge?", she asked worriedly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>" I'm fine, the food just went down the wrong pipe", Scrooge rasped, silently thankful when Donald placed a glass of water near his plate without looking his way.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>" Kildare? Kildare Coot? Our crazy cousin Kildare", Della asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>" Who else, Dumbella?", Donald snapped.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>" Hey! I don't know if I gained any nephews or something while I was on the moon", Della said defensively.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>" The very one, Della", Gus replied to her question.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>" Uh, don't mind us asking but.... who's Kildare?", Huey asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>" And why does mom call him crazy?", Dewey asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Gus stared at his cousins," They don't know about Kildare?", he said, eyes a little wide.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Della looked at Donald, who looked extremely sheepish," I never really discussed the family with them yet", he explained.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Scrooge sighed," Kildare Coot is yer fourth cousin, once removed. He's from your grandfather, Quackmore Duck's side of the family. Kildare's spent most of his life in various different mental hospitals and asylums because of his issues", he explained," The first time he was ever released back into society was when he was sixteen years old, never had a clue about how the world worked and I would bet me fortune he still doesn't".</p>
<p> </p>
<p>" BUT, Cousin Kildare is still an extremely sweet person and the family loves him unconditionally. He can just be.... a lot to handle. Especially when you're new to the family", Della said reassuringly with a small smile.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Scrooge was still in a small state of disbelief," Are you completely certain it's Kildare that sent the letter?".</p>
<p> </p>
<p>" I'm 100% sure, Uncle. Why I have the letter right here if ya want to take a look at the envelope", Gus said as he scratched around in his pockets for the letter.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>" How would an envelope help you know it's Cousin Kildare?", Huey asked curiously.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Donald chuckled," Trust us, we'll know its Kildare EXACTLY by the state of the envelope", he said shaking his head, a fond smile just barely on his beak.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>" Ah ha! Found it!", Gus exclaimed as he slapped the envelope containing the letter on the table.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was covered in postal stamps of various kinds and it seemed like it was nibbled on at the bottom right corner of the envelope. On the envelope itself, the writing was a hasty, unreadable scrawl. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Della burst out laughing at its state and Scrooge and Donald collectively groaned at the state of the envelope, probably already used to past ones in similar states.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>" This has Kildare written everywhere on it", Della said after her laughter died down.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><br/>
" Bless the mail men of Duckburg for somehow bein' able to read his scrawl", Scrooge muttered as he picked the envelope up and looked at it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>This was the lad his brother decided to invest his time and money on.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>" So what does it say?", Webby asked curiously.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Her knowledge on the rest of the Duck family was little compared to that of what she had on the McDucks. Which she realised earlier was not a lot when she found out Scrooge had been lying about being the only son of Fergus McDuck. Information about the Ducks and the Coots wasn't as accessible as the McDucks were so a lot of what Webby knew was based on theories she had and the possible proof that came along.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>" Can you even read Kildare scrawl?", Donald asked jokingly as he saw Gus prepare himself to read.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>" 'Course I can. I've been practicing", Gus said before clearing his throat," Dear family...."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>It's certainly been a while since I've seen all of you. I've missed you all so much. Especially Fethry. And Abner. Abner's so funny when he threatens to kill me. Get it. Kill me, Kildare! HAHA! And Gus, I like how he snores when he's laying on the lawn chair. Very bear-like. And Donald! I miss Donald so so much! I wanted to meet the mini-Donalds Uncle Giddy's been tellin me about! But then the doctors took me away again. I'm sad now.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>But wait, now I'm not sad anymore! I just remembered what I wanted to tell you guys! The hospital's releasing me next Friday! And I'll get to see all of you again! Including the mini-Donalds! I'm so excited!! I hope they like explosions just as much as I do!</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Love all of you! </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Hugs, Kisses, Guns and Explosions</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Your cousin, Kildare</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>P.S Tell Uncle Scrooge I miss him too!!!</em>
</p>
<p>" Mini-Donalds?", Della said confused.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Gus looked at her sheepishly," I think Kildare's referrin' to Huey, Dewey and Louie", he said," I don't think anyone clarified to him that the triplets were yours and not Donald's".</p>
<p> </p>
<p>" Oh", was all Della said and Gus looked a little guilty and apologetic about explaining it to her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>" Anyhoo, Grandma had this nice little idea that we should all go meet him when he gets out of the asylum next Friday", Gus explained.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>" That sounds nice. I'm sure Kildare would love that", Della said with a small smile.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>" Just to clarify, Gus lad, when you said 'we', do ya mean like Donald, Della, the boys, myself and you two. Possibly even Gladstone and Fethry or-".</p>
<p> </p>
<p>" You see, Uncle Scrooge, this is the debacle. Grandma wants the ENTIRE living relatives and close friends to come and see Kildare", Gus explained.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>" E-Everyone!", Donald sputtered.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>" Everyone", Gus clarified.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>" Even.... Abner"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>" Even Abner"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>" And where EXACTLY does she want them all to stay. Because last time I checked, the Duck family was banned from all hotels in Duckburg due to a certain incident involving gelatin".</p>
<p> </p>
<p>" IT WAS ONE TIME!", Donald and Della exclaimed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>" Eh heh. Actually, Grandma was hopin' you'd allow them to stay in the manor-"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>" WHAT?! ABSOLUTELY NOT!", Scrooge screamed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>" Uncle Scrooge-"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>" I'VE LOST MORE WINDOWS TO ABNER AND FETHRY'S SHENANIGANS THAN DELLA AND DONALD'S".</p>
<p> </p>
<p>" Which trust us, was a lot of windows", Della murmured to her son.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>" And KILDARE! DON'T EVEN GET ME STARTED ON THAT LAD!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>" Look Uncle Scrooge. Grandma wants the family to bunk here until Kildare's release. Between all of us, you're fighting a losing battle against Elvira Coot, the one woman in this town who can scare everyone", Gus said calmly," As a matter of fact, Grandma said you owed her a favour after the favour she did for you almost 30 years ago. She said you opening the manor to the family would be the only way to repay her".</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Everyone looked intrigued at the prospect of Scrooge owing someone a huge favour. Mainly because they weren't aware Scrooge was in debt to Elvira at all, if the looks on Donald and Della's faces said anything.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Scrooge definitely looked conflicted but then resigned, sighing as he sank back into his chair, rubbing his face in exhaustion.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>" When.... will the first relatives be arriving?", Scrooge asked tiredly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>" Uncle Scrooge", Donald said as he checked his phone," Gladstone and Fethry asked if they could sleep over the next week or two".</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Scrooge nodded his head. At least these were two he was so familiar with that they had their own bedrooms in the manor. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The others, those rooms will have to be prepared. Curse Elvira Coot and her cunning wit.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>" Well, I'm all tuckered out! Best be leaving before the traffic hits hard again", Gus said as he got up," This was a very lovely dinner. Mrs Beakley's cooking is fantastic as ever".</p>
<p> </p>
<p>" Actually, Gus lad, you can stay fer the night. The roads can be rather unsafe this time of the night. Especially on the outskirts", Scrooge said," I'll call Elvira and explain the situation. Duckworth can lead you to a room".</p>
<p> </p>
<p>" Thank you, Uncle. It means a lot", Gus said gratefully.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Scrooge waved him off before turning to the children," And you wee ones better head to bed", he said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>" We're not (yawn).... wee, old man", Louie said tiredly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Scrooge snickered and the twins chuckled.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>" I'll be in my office if you need me", Scrooge said walking out of the room.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>" Come on kids, to bed with you", Della said as she ushered the kids out.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Donald was about to leave for his houseboat before Della called him back.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>" Donnie, can I talk to you?", Della asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>" Of course", Donald said," What do you need?".</p>
<p> </p>
<p>" Just a sec. I need to put the kids to bed, first".</p><hr/>
<p>Donald listened as his sister sang her lullaby to the boys. It was a calming moment. It almost took away the unease he felt about the talk they're about to have. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Soon, Della stepped out of the room and she and Donald walked away.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>" So what did you want to talk about?", Donald asked. He really hoped it wasn't about the 'mini-Donalds' thing.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Della sighed," I'm worried about Unca Scrooge", she admitted.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Donald almost stopped in his step. Della hardly referred to Scrooge as Unca anymore, preferring the more mature 'Uncle'. In fact, when they were younger, Della was the first to outgrow 'Unca' between the two of them. Even now in his adulthood, Donald still used 'Unca' in more emotional, private moments.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>" Why are you worried?", Donald asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>" Did you see his reaction when Gus mentioned Kildare? I don't buy the whole 'wrong pipe' thing", Della replied.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>" Della...."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>" Just!.... Ugh, you are so much better at getting him to talk. You two were always so close-"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>" Della, you do remember Uncle Scrooge and I haven't spoken to each other for 10 years, right?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>" And yet despite that: your dynamic is still the same! Even with the boys, the two of you work like clockwork. Me.... I'm still trying to find my place in this mansion again", Della said softly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>" Della...."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>" Just talk to him... for us. For me. I don't want the boys and Webby catching on more to his mood, especially after that outburst", Della pleaded.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>" I was planning on talking to him again-"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>" Again?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Yeah. Remember when he was watching us repair the houseboat and you went inside. Him and I talked. Della, he asked me about Uncle Gideon by bringing up Kildare".</p>
<p> </p>
<p>" Oof", Della winced. She was well aware of that drama.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>" Yeah.... I think that's what's bothering him. Dells, if he hasn't spoken to me in 10 years, imagine when was the last time he spoke to Uncle Gideon!", Donald hissed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>" Double oof", Della said with a wince," The reunion's gonna be dramatic as heck".</p>
<p> </p>
<p><br/>
" You know what's gonna be even more dramatic?", Donald said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><br/>
" What?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>" The kids when they find out Scrooge has brothers", Donald said with a snort.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>" You really didn't tell ANYTHING about the family, have you?", Della asked in disbelief.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>" Nope"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>" Oh, the boys are gonna get a stroke when they see how big this family really is!"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Intermission</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The kids plan, the twins call relatives, Gladstone and Fethry arrive and Scrooge is nervous</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I decided to make Kildare the youngest of the Duck Cousins. So while everyone else is between 32 (Fethry) and 37 (Gus and Abner), Kildare is 28/29-ish. I don't know if the comics ever specified his age, so I decided to make it so that Kildare was 16 when he first released from the clinic and interning under Gideon McDuck. Kildare and Dickie are the same age here.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Gus had left much earlier that morning. By the time, the triplets and Webby woke up, Gus was gone and on his way home with the promise of returning with Grandma Elvira on Wednesday.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><br/>
Gladstone and Fethry were set to arrive after lunch, which left the core family with many things to do as they plan for the arrival of the others.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><br/>
Everyone already had and knew where their bedrooms were in the manor, because it wouldn't have been the first time the cousins came together at Scrooge's home. It was merely the chore of getting every room cleaned in time for their arrival.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><br/>
So while the adults were off busy with their planning, the kids were in Webby's room, mentally preparing to meet the rest of their relatives.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><br/>
" What do you think the relatives will be like? Do you think some of them are our age? What if you guys have cousins? Do you think they go on adventures like us too?", Webby rambled.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><br/>
Webby, as you could tell, had fully recovered from her illness and was back to her bouncy, excitable self.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><br/>
" Who knows", Louie said, not into the conversation as he focused more on his phone.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><br/>
" Do we know how many people are even coming?", Huey asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><br/>
" I'm gonna say it's A LOT by how long Mrs. B's been vacuuming those rooms Uncle Scrooge always keeps locked", Dewey said, motioning to the sound of a distant vacuum.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><br/>
" Do you think they'll be nice?", Webby asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><br/>
" Sure, why wouldn't they be?", Dewey asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><br/>
While they wouldn't say it out loud, the boys still felt rather off with their uncle not informing them of the fact they have more family. Their minds took them back to the first day they met their uncle Scrooge. Why couldn't their uncle drop them off by other family members if he was so bent on making sure they never interacted with Scrooge in the first place. Maybe they all lived outside of Duckburg? Maybe they didn't even live in Calisota at all? It befuddled them and made them feel uneasy.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><br/>
Were things really that bad with the family?</p>
<p> </p>
<p><br/>
And then there was also the insecurity that the boys have no idea what's in store for them. Aunts, uncles and cousins of varying personalities awaiting to meet them. It sounded overwhelming. And it probably will be, considering they're actually related to someone whose spent most of their life in various mental hospitals and facilities.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><br/>
" I hope they're nice", Webby said bubbly and bouncing on her feet before she stilled," I hope they like me....".</p>
<p> </p>
<p><br/>
" You kidding? Of course they'll like you, Webbs! Why would you even think that?", Dewey asked incredulously.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><br/>
" It's just.... I'm not actual family and who knows what they'll thin-".</p>
<p> </p>
<p><br/>
" If they don't consider you family after they meet you, then they're going to get hell from Uncle Scrooge", Louie said looking up from his phone to look at Webby," He loves you. Mom loves you. Uncle Donald loves you. We love you. You're practically family in everything that matters. The others will just have to suck it up", he said with a casual shrug.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><br/>
" Louie's right. You're an honorary McDuck and the rest of the family just gonna have to deal with it", Huey said reassuringly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><br/>
" Thanks guys", Webby said gratefully, almost back to her previous preppy bounce," Now, I was thinking. What if we got Kildare a welcome back gift? As a way to show him we're glad he's back with the family", she suggested.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><br/>
" That sounds like a fantastic idea, Webby!", Huey said grinning before he looked contemplative," But what do we get for him? We don't know exactly what he likes".</p>
<p> </p>
<p><br/>
" I'll search up 'what to get for my crazy cousin' while you guys brainstorm", Louie said lazily.</p>
<p> </p><hr/>
<p>" Thanks Cousin Moby, we'll see you Thursday", Donald said before ending the call.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><br/>
" Okay then! Cousin Moby Duck in for the welcoming party and impromptu family reunion", Della said as she wrote his name down," Only several more family members to go".</p>
<p> </p>
<p><br/>
Donald sighed. Calling everyone was tedious work. Some wanted to have various conversations which could've been left for the day they arrive but anyways decided to yap on. Like Moby, his cousin with who he shared the passion of sailing with. Moby would've talked with him for hours if he hadn't ended that call.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><br/>
" Moby's bringing Dim-Witty with him so add his name to the list too", Donald said tiredly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><br/>
" Done and done", Della said after she wrote his name down," Who's next?".</p>
<p> </p>
<p><br/>
" Uh..... Douglas McDuck", Donald cringed as he read that.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><br/>
Della cringed as well," Eh.... we'll leave him for last. Next?".</p>
<p> </p>
<p><br/>
" Next is.... Cousin Mary", Donald said as he grabbed his phone and dialed the number.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><br/>
The phone rang for a few seconds before it was eventually picked up.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><br/>
" Hello", the voice on the other side sounded rather masculine.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><br/>
" Hi"</p>
<p> </p>
<p><br/>
" Who is this?".</p>
<p> </p>
<p><br/>
" My name's Donald. I'm looking for-"</p>
<p> </p>
<p><br/>
" Can you repeat all of that? I can't understand you".</p>
<p> </p>
<p><br/>
" My name is-"</p>
<p> </p>
<p><br/>
" C'mon man, what's up with your voice?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p><br/>
Donald was about to start screaming profanities before Della plucked the phone out of his hand.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><br/>
" Hello there, my name's Della Duck. I'm looking for Mary Duck. I'm her cousin", Della explained.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><br/>
" Sorry, I don't know a Mary. You've probably got the wrong number".</p>
<p> </p>
<p><br/>
" Okay thank you for time", Della said before hanging up.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><br/>
" Well that was a waste of minutes. How are we going to get in contact with Cousin Mary", Donald said, still a little annoyed from the call.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><br/>
" Fethry's coming over soon. We can ask him if he has his sister's new number",  Della suggested.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><br/>
" Yeah. Fethry and Gladstone", Donald said scowling when he mentioned his lucky cousin's name.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><br/>
" C'mon Don, Gladstone's not that bad. He's just a lucky gander", Della said rolling her eyes fondly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><br/>
" Easy for you to say. You're not on the bad side of his luck all the time", Donald grumbled.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><br/>
Della rolled her eyes again," Whatever, Donald. C'mon, let's go on a lunchbreak. We'll continue later".</p>
<p> </p><hr/>
<p>Gladstone Gander stared out the passenger window of Fethry's car while the latter chattered on and drove. Fethry never noticed Gladstone's lack of attention as he kept his eyes on the road.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><br/>
" I can't wait to introduce Mitzi to Kildare! I think they'd really take to each other. Mitzi likes meeting new people and Kildare likes big things that look like it could destroy a city! It's perfect. What do you think, Gladdy?", Fethry rambled on before he looked at his cousin as they stopped at a red light, finally seeing the worried crease in his cousin's brow," Gladdy?".</p>
<p> </p>
<p><br/>
" Hmm, what? Oh, uh. I think Mitzi and Kildare will get along swimmingly. Ha, swimmingly. Because she's a krill", Gladstone said with a dry chuckle.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><br/>
Fethry looked at him worriedly," Gladstone, is everything alright?", he asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><br/>
" Of course everything's alright, Feathers. Why wouldn't it be?", Gladstone said clearing his throat and giving Fethry an unconvincing smile.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><br/>
" You're deflecting, Gladstone, I can tell. I'm not dumb"</p>
<p> </p>
<p><br/>
" I didn't say you were".</p>
<p> </p>
<p><br/>
" And yet you still lie to me. What's going on, you've been quiet the whole drive and you're never quiet", Fethry said before he continued driving.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><br/>
" It's family stuff, Fethry", Gladstone said as he rubbed his temple.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><br/>
" Is it because of the Kildare thing? Because we can talk to Grandma if you don't want to see him yet".</p>
<p> </p>
<p><br/>
" No no. I want to see Kildare. I miss the little bugger and his constant growling and hissing and biting and weird remarks", Gladstone said," It's more.... Gander family stuff, y'know".</p>
<p> </p>
<p><br/>
" Oh", Fethry said," Do you.... want to talk about it?".</p>
<p> </p>
<p><br/>
" I'd rather not", Gladstone said with a grimace.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><br/>
" Are you sure? The Junior Woodchuck guidebook says 'Telling someone how you feel will always make you feel better", Fethry said," I'm here for you, Gladdy. You know that right?".</p>
<p> </p>
<p><br/>
Gladstone snorted," Yeah I know. I know. Now stop being your caring, worrisome self, we're almost at Killmotor and I'd rather not have dear Uncle McMoneybags ask questions", he said, hoping to get the topic over with.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><br/>
" Fine, I'll drop it for now. But I'll bring it up again, even if it's in front of Uncle Scrooge", Fethry warned.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><br/>
" Please don't", Gladstone said with a cringe.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><br/>
Scrooge vs the Ganders. A war Gladstone never hopes to see.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><br/>
They drove up towards the manor where the kids, Donald and Della were already outside, waving happily at them, though Donald's was a little half-hearted. Which Gladstone couldn't blame him for, he knew his cousin wasn't a big fan of him. </p>
<p> </p>
<p><br/>
" Hello family!", Gladstone said dramatically as he got out of the car along with Fethry, who smiled and waved in Huey and Dewey's direction.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><br/>
"Gladstone! Fethry! It's so great to see you guys again", Della said happily as they all walked over to each other.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><br/>
" Dell Bells! It feels like it was just yesterday we saw each other during the middle of the moon alien invasion", Gladstone said with a laugh.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><br/>
" Hey Donald", Fethry said, giving Donald a surprisingly tight hug.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><br/>
" Wak! FETHRY, PUT ME DOWN", Donald yelled.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><br/>
Everyone chuckled as Fethry dropped Donald, the latter muttering something about 'a grip as strong as his brother's'.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><br/>
" So where's Uncle Scrooge? Avoiding the welcoming party", Gladstone asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><br/>
" Uncle Scrooge just left. He had some personal stuff to get to. While he's gone, let's get you guys settled in. We have a bit a hiccup we think you guys can help us with", Della said as she guided everyone inside.</p>
<p> </p><hr/>
<p>Scrooge was not nervous.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><br/>
He was never nervous. He was Scrooge McDuck and he did not get nervous. </p>
<p> </p>
<p><br/>
But then, why was his heart beating faster than it normally would? Why was the grip on his cane becoming more slippery?</p>
<p> </p>
<p><br/>
Perhaps he was nervous....</p>
<p> </p>
<p><br/>
Which was foolish! He had nothing to be nervous about. Lies, he had a lot to be nervous about.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><br/>
Launchpad was up in front, talking about his weird vigilante friend from St Canard that Scrooge couldn't really care about. He was about to do something his old self would never consider doing.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><br/>
He was going to speak with his brother.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><br/>
Dinner with Gus had reopened the Gideon-shaped can of worms that Scrooge had been hoping to keep close a little longer. But the worms were starting to wriggle out and Scrooge knew he shouldn't hold back any longer. He had to speak with his brother before more family came and it would become more difficult to reach him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><br/>
He curses his nephew for convincing him to do this.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p><br/>
<em>It was well after supper and everyone had retired to their rooms. Except for Scrooge, who sat in the darkness of his office. Staring at the photograph Webby had earlier.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p><br/>
<em>If you had told Scrooge exactly a decade ago that he would regret pushing his family, he would have blown a huge fit of rage, telling you that you knew nothing. Now, Scrooge wished he could turn back the clock and slap his younger self.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p><br/>
<em>Perhaps he could? He still had that old clock in the garage....</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p><br/>
<em>A knock on the door came and along with it was the muffled voice saying," Uncle Scrooge?".</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p><br/>
<em>" Come in, Donald", Scrooge said tiredly.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p><br/>
<em>Donald stepped in and headed towards his uncle, taking a seat in the chair across from him.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p><br/>
<em>" So, Kildare", Donald started.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p><br/>
<em>" Ai, speak of the devil and he shall appear. I just didn't think it would be this soon", Scrooge said gripping the photograph tightly.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p><br/>
<em>Donald smiled at his uncle sympathetically," You're going to have to speak with Uncle Gideon soon", he said.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p><br/>
<em>" I know but what do I even say to him? This wasn't like you, lad. You came back to me, albeit unwillingly. I have to go to Gideon, because Gideon will never in his life come to me for anything. He'd rather go to Marley or.... heaven forbid, Douglas", Scrooge said with a shudder.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p><br/>
<em>Donald cringed, the few times he met his uncle Douglas had been unpleasant. That old duck was even more a tightwad with his money than Scrooge himself. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p><br/>
<em>( Marley was nice though, Donald missed him greatly out of everyone from his mother's side of the family)</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p><br/>
<em>" I think.... you should speak to Uncle Gideon from the heart. After all, there's nothing more that he values than complete honesty", Donald said encouragingly.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p><br/>
<em>" I know. It's so.... soft", Scrooge said cringing.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p><br/>
<em>Scrooge had vastly different ideologies than Gideon and that had led to all sorts of clashes (including a fight Scrooge regretted having to this very day). Their view on adventuring was vastly different as well. Scrooge would adventure for the thrill and the treasure naturally, while Gideon would adventure to discover the truths, debunk the myths and tell the true stories, leaving the treasure for others to find, never taking it for himself.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p><br/>
<em>It was that ideal that continuously baffled Scrooge many times.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p><br/>
<em>" I think you should head to the County Conscience tomorrow. Right after breakfast", Donald said.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p><br/>
<em>" T-Tomorrow? Isn't that a little earl-"</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p><br/>
<em>" Gladstone and Fethry are coming tomorrow afternoon and you'll be distracted with work and calling in family members long last seen. You are going to the County Conscience tomorrow and you're going to take Uncle Gideon out for lunch to a nice place- and you're gonna pay-"</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p><br/>
<em>Scrooge looked flabbergasted," Now wait just a mome-!".</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p><br/>
<em>" Uncle Scrooge, you're not in a place to argue here", Donald said firmly before softening," We all pushed each other away long enough. It's time we all finally talk again".</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p><br/>
<em>Scrooge sighed," I guess.... you're right. I'll have Launchpad drop me off at the County Conscience tomorrow to see Gideon", he said defeated before murmuring," I'm gonna regret this....".</em>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p><br/>
Scrooge sucked in a breath as he stared at the building before him. For years, whenever he travelled this road, he refused to look at it. Fearing if he looked he might lock eyes with his baby brother.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><br/>
The County Conscience, most trustworthy news exporter in Calisota. His baby brother's pride and joy. The very establishment Scrooge wanted to buy years ago that had part in the growing frustration and anger between the two brothers.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><br/>
Here he was, about to enter it. The feeling of dread that filled him was akin to stepping into someone's private sanctuary, their safe space. Scrooge felt like he was intruding on Gideon's safe space.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><br/>
Scrooge felt like it was a bad idea to enter the building.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><br/>
" Hey, don't worry Mr McD", he heard Launchpad say from thr driver's seat," I'm sure your bro would be happy to see you!", he said cheerfully.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><br/>
Scrooge didn't believe that for a second but gave Launchpad a tense nod. He had to give the young man something for the effort. Finally, he decided it was time to walk in.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><br/>
Scrooge entered through the door and took note of the surroundings. The establishment had gone under some renovations he noted, but still maintained that warm, chaotic atmosphere Gideon liked to keep.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><br/>
He saw out of the corner of his eyes, employees whispering and eyes darting in his direction. They were much younger than Scrooge but definitely older than average beginning employees. And judging by their nervous gazes, they were around during the time Scrooge and Gideon often fought and argued in person.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><br/>
Scrooge pitied the poor unaccustomed employees and interns. They were about to run for the hills.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><br/>
He reached the receptionist's table and said," Good day, miss".</p>
<p> </p>
<p><br/>
The receptionist looked from up from her work and blanched at the sight of Scrooge before her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><br/>
Ah, another veteran.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><br/>
" Ah, Mr Scrooge. It's been a long time. 15 years if I recall", the receptionist said nervously.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><br/>
" So it has", Scrooge said stiffly," I'm here to speak with my brother".</p>
<p> </p>
<p><br/>
The receptionist gulped," I- uh- I regret to inform you sir but Mr Gideon isn't in office today", she said calmly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><br/>
" Where is he?", Scrooge demanded.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><br/>
" He's travelling for the travel log for the paper. He's currently in Italy. I've been told to tell visitors that he'll be back Wednesday for the latest. Not a day later than that", the receptionist explained.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Scrooge huffed," Then I'll suppose I'll see him Thursday then", he said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><br/>
" Mr Gideon also informed me that he'll be taking off for the rest of the month after Wednesday", the receptionist said meekly," Family matters, he said".</p>
<p> </p>
<p><br/>
" Kildare", Scrooge muttered. There was only one person on the entire planet that could make Gideon take off from work (his life's work and his passion) and that was Kildare Coot. He should have seen it coming.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><br/>
" Ah yes. Young Kildare is returning", the receptionist said, trying to suppress a shudder but still looked haunted.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A Kildare survivor too, Scrooge had to admire the woman for her unwavering loyalty.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><br/>
" Curse me kilts, now what do I do-?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>" Grandpa?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Scrooge froze, recognising that voice. He turned around and found himself facing a face he wished he familiarized himself with more. But the face was still familiar anyway. Because she looked exactly like her grandmother.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>" Dickie?"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Random thought: If Scrooge were to have a middle name, it would definitely be Ebenezer. Because I saw the connection between Scrooge and Marley in the famous book, The Christmas Carol and I haven't stopped giggling at the reference.</p>
<p>So he's Scrooge Ebenezer McDuck in my head now and no one can change my mind 😂</p>
<p>Hope you all enjoyed this. Have a good day/night.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Dickie Duck</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Dickie and Scrooge have lunch together. Donald, Della, Fethry and Gladstone plan to reach Fethry's sister and Webby is out investigating.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey, sorry I took so long to update. Was busy with planning and everything I've decided to not include Ducktales season 3 in the story, so the story diverges after the moonvasion. The reason for that is because I'm seriously behind on Ducktales. Like I only got to watch Louie's Eleven and Mervana and that's it. Most of my knowledge of season 3 comes from Tumblr and even that's just spots.</p>
<p>Also, I *think* I have a plan for FOWL. Think, I'm just gonna see exactly how everything would work out first but I'll get back to that later. For now, let's get on with the chapter.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>Scrooge felt a smile grow on his face when his granddaughter practically jumped onto him. Dickie had a wide grin on her face as she hugged her grandpa tightly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>" I can't believe you're here. At the County Conscience", Dickie said happily," It's been so long".</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Scrooge smiled. It certainly had. The last time he had spoken to Dickie was her 21st birthday, which was 7 years ago. Looking at her now, Scrooge realised she looked much more like Goldie than before.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>" It's great to see you again, lass. You look just like your grandma", Scrooge said kindly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dickie laughed at the compliment," Thanks, Gramps", she said," Man, it's really been a while. Are you busy right now?".</p>
<p> </p>
<p>" Well, I was originally going to speak to Gideon but since he isn't here, my time has freed up", Scrooge said thoughtfully.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>" Great! Join me for lunch. We can talk and catch up then on everything we missed the last 7 years", Dickie said excitedly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>" Of course, lass"</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p>" So how's the family calling going?", Gladstone asked, sipping a can of Pep as he sat down on the sofa in the TV room.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>" It's pretty slow. We pretty much narrowly avoided calling Uncle Douglas", Della replied.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Gladstone cringed behind his drink. No one liked Uncle Douglas.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>" Yeah, I'd get Abner for that one. Uncle Douglas is a piece of work", Gladstone muttered. He had his few share of encounters with Douglas McDuck and most of them consisted of insults and jabs at his luck.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>" Speakin' of Abner, do you have Cousin Mary's new phone number?", Della asked just as Donald and Fethry walked in with more drinks.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>" No. Feth, do you have Mary's new number?", Gladstone asked, turning to his younger cousin.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>" Yep!", Fethry said smiling," I contacted her after the whole Moon invasion thing. I meant to do it before when I got out of the underwater lab but I was so preoccupied with Mitzi that I didn't get to it at the- hey that reminds me! Did you know Mary has a son now?!", he said excitedly," I'm an uncle like Donnie now", he added happily.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Della grinned," Really?! That's great! What's his name?", she asked excitedly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>" Dugan. He's just the most adorable little cutie you'd ever see!", Fethry gushed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>" How old is he?", Donald asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>" He's pretty young", Gladstone interjected," Ma showed me a recent picture of him last time I was there. He still has some down so he's definitely younger than the boys".</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Della cooed," Ooh wouldn't it just be so cute if the boys and him bonded. It could be just like when we were younger", she said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>" Yeah! We can even get Gretchen's kids in on it too. They're very nice kids. One of them, I think they call him Sock  is a really bright kid. Loves rocks. I think him and Huey will get along great", Fethry said excitedly," Who else, hmm- ooh! Gladstone, you should see if your cousin will let Shamrock stay with you for a bit so we can introduce him to the kids!".</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Gladstone flinched. It was less than a second long but Donald, Della and Fethry noticed it and immediately frowned. Gladstone hid his flinch behind a cough and a lazy grin," Uh... I don't think that's Shamrock would be interested in that kinda thing. You know how my dad's family is".</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The three still frowned and Gladstone felt uncomfortable under their gazes. He faux coughed into his hand and got up from the couch.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>" Well I'm a little tired from the travel. You know how it is. I'm gonna head to my room. Don't call me even if you need anything", Gladstone said before leaving the room, leaving his gobsmacked cousins behind.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>" Is... he okay?", Donald asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Donald knew Gladstone inside and out. It was something you just develop after being practically raised alongside each other. Gladstone even though he left in typical fashion, the pre-show showed that something bothered his cousin.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Fethry sighed," No, I don't think he is. He's been like that ever since I picked him up this morning. He's been so quiet and spacey lately. It worries me", the loon-duck admitted," I think there's something going on with the Ganders he doesn't want to talk about".</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Della frowned deeply," We should definitely keep an eye on him. Fethry, can you call Mary while Donnie and I sort some extra things out", she asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>" Sure"</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p>Perhaps lunch was not what Scrooge initially thought it was, but it was a much preferred option than having to sit in an awkward, tense baby brother.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dickie had unsurprisingly many stories to tell him. Her journalism career had certainly taken off quite better than he thought it would. But then again, she was personally mentored by Gideon, he shouldn't be surprised that her stories had gained traction and definitely brought in more subscriptions to the County Conscience.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Scrooge was glad his baby brother kept Dickie under his wing even after the final fallout. He didn't think the girl would have flourished even with Scrooge's own paper, the Duckburg Chronicles.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>" I'm still trying to convince Uncle Gideon to put a tiny little gossip column in the paper. Y'know, just to add some spiciness to it. But you know Uncle Gideon, he despises sensationalism as much as he despises lies and propaganda", Dickie said as she drank her soda float," All I really want to do is gossip to people about Feather Mallard's latest engagement but all I get is a 'no frivolous defamation in my newspaper lass unless there's 100% proof of fraud or the person we're targeting is Scrooge'", she said, even mimicking Gideon's voice.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Scrooge snorted," Ah Gideon, never change", he said with a hint of fondness.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dickie smiled," Speaking of which, Grandpa. I got a couple of questions for ya", she said sweetly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Scrooge felt just the tiniest bit off but squashed it down. It was his granddaughter after all, he had nothing to worry about with her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was then Dickie grew serious," So what were you doing at the County Conscience? Why did you want to speak to Uncle Gideon? The last time you ever stepped foot at CC was when I was still an intern. And you probably still have Uncle Gideon's number so why not just call him. What's so important that you had to speak to him personally AND still take him out to a paid lunch, judging by the fading stressed lines on your face and how you kept biting your lower lip whenever you realise you're paying the bill!?", she interrogated.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Scrooge was taken aback. He underestimated Dickie's growth as a reporter. He's hardly even placed in the hot seat like this.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He was quite proud.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Scrooge sighed," Heh, that's quite an astute observation lass", he said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>" You learn to pick some stuff up working with McDucks. Now answer my questions", Dickie demanded before softening up," Please Grandpa".</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Scrooge sighed," Alright lass, I'll tell ya everything, from the start", he said relaxing in his seat, trying to get comfortable. Dickie leaned forward to listen and Scrooge could almost imagine a pen and notebook in her hands with her posture. A true reporter at heart, his little girl, just like her great uncle.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>" Alright then, I assume you heard about Kildare", Scrooge started.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>" Oh yeah! I heard he's getting released. Uncle Gideon told me about it before he left for Italy. Kildare sent him a real long letter about the whole thing", Dickie explained," I'm really happy Kildare's getting released. I missed him a lot, life at CC was just too calm without him there".</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Scrooge smiled and continued," Yes well, I received the news about Kildare yesterday through his cousin, Gus. Gus Goose, you remember him".</p>
<p> </p>
<p>" The goose that helps Miss Elvira on her farm?".</p>
<p> </p>
<p>" Yes, him. He came to us yesterday and told us about Kildare. And I've unfortunately been roped into hosting the whole family so that everyone can see him when he gets released", Scrooge explained.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>" Okay then, so what does that have to do with trying to contact Uncle Gideon", Dickie asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>" Before Gus came that day, I.... thought about Gideon", Scrooge said quietly with a sigh," You remember when I told you that Donald and I got into a fight when Della left".</p>
<p> </p>
<p>" I do. I saw she's back now though. Wanted to do an interview with her but Uncle Gideon said no. Kinda upsetting, because I really wanted to know how she survived on the moon so long!", Dickie said with fascination.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Scrooge's smiled tightened. He was quite worried as to why Gideon didn't want Dickie to interview Della at all. Was it the time, perhaps it felt too soon for Gideon to send someone to bombard his niece with questions that could possibly trigger some trauma. Scrooge knew with cases like that, Gideon himself would rather go and carefully form some questions himself, not fully trusting his employees to be sensitive to the situation. And it was Della, who was just as much Gideon's niece as she was Scrooge's. Scrooge knew his baby brother was wrought with worry when Della disappeared, even if they didn't speak. With her return, he was sure Gideon would have left all calls on hold just to check on her. But he didn't, and he stopped Dickie from interviewing her as well.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Perhaps it was a time thing or something else entirely. Perhaps it was Scrooge who was the wall that stood between Gideon checking in on Della. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The possibility made him feel a bit guilty.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>" I'm sure Gideon was just giving Della time to adjust to Earth again", Scrooge said attempting to be reassuring," I'm even sure he'll let you interview her as well".</p>
<p> </p>
<p>" Maybe", Dickie said hopefully," Now continue on with your previous explanation", she said, back to her 'serious' face.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>" So with the whole family reunion and coming together, it got me thinking for a while", Scrooge said, looking out the window into the busy streets of Duckburg, remembering a time when the city has just begun construction on this part of town," I've.... been pushing my family away for far too long and.... it's time that I made amends. Especially with Gideon. I came to the County Conscience today so that I could mend my relationship with Gideon", he said softly," There ya have it lass. Quite a story, eh", he added with a humourless chuckle.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dickie was silent and that worried Scrooge. Did his confession put her into a shock? Did she not believe? All the questions in his head came to a halt though when a shrill, ear-piercing came out of Dickie's mouth. Other patrons of the restaurant gave the girl a dirty look but immediately looked away when they saw Scrooge McDuck glaring at them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dickie clamped a hand over her mouth and blushed in embarrassment," Oops. That came out louder than expected", she said sheepishly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Scrooge smiled," It's fine lass".</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dickie grinned," This is fantastic! I always told Uncle Gideon you'd come through, though he wasn't as optimistic as I was. This just proves me right!", she said excitedly," I can't wait to tell Uncle Gideon!".</p>
<p> </p>
<p>" Actually lass, can you not tell Gideon about this. I don't want the information to simmer so long on his mind to the point he'd starting twisting to fit what he thinks of me now", Scrooge said with a sigh.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Gideon was a usually astute duck with good reasoning until it came to Scrooge. At that moment, his relation to Hortense was made abundantly clear because he'd go into a 'scream first, ask questions later' mode.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>" Oh okay. I can keep quiet, I can keep this on the down low. Uncle Gideon won't know a single thing", Dickie said happily.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Scrooge smiled," Thank you, lass. I really appreciate it", he said gratefully.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>" Oh it's nothing, Gramps. I'd do anything for the family. Even getting long separated brothers to finally talk again", Dickie replied.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>" Still, I'm grateful. Don't suppose you wouldn't mind joining the family as well when we go see Kildare?", Scrooge asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>" I'd love to, Grampy, but I already demanded Uncle Gideon to take me with him when he goes to see Kildare", Dickie said smiling," But I'll try my best to stall him long enough so that he doesn't try and make a quick escape when he sees you", she said jokingly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Scrooge grinned," Good luck to him. Trying to escape me would include trying to escape Elvira Coot. And no living man can escape Miss Elvira Coot when she's got her mind on something and that's a fact", he said with a laugh.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>From that, they continued on with lunch, just lazily catching up on the events of the others lives they missed out on for the last seven years.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p>Gideon McDuck. That was the name that echoed through Webbigail's head as she walked down the road, looking at her phone occasionally to make sure she was heading in the right direction.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She had left the boys to continue planning for a bit before she left, going under the guise that she was heading to see the Sabrewings.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Which was technically true, she had informed Lena and Violet that she would be visiting. But that was at a much later time than what everyone, including her granny, at the mansion thought it was. Was it a rather dangerous thing to do? Yes. But Webby was on a mission of truth and she didn't want anyone to figure what she was doing yet.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Especially Uncle Scrooge.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The reveal of Gideon McDuck to her had shaken her. Not too deeply but it was still a shock to learn. Gideon was kept so well hidden, buried away like a treasure on a far distant island. Webby considered it a miracle she even found a photograph of young Gideon when she did. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>After finding the photograph, Webby had done a little more research, finding out about Gideon's company, the County Conscience, and a photo of Gideon himself.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Webby, even with the knowledge that Scrooge and Gideon were brothers, was taken aback just by how near identical they looked to each other. The only real physical differentiating traits between the two of them was that Gideon's hair was longer and wilder than Scrooge's hair and Scrooge's whiskers were longer and more pronounced than Gideon's. Another obvious difference was the age, it was clear in the photographs that Gideon was much, much younger than Scrooge. The first photograph she found, with adolescent Scrooge and an infant Gideon with their father, was proof of a rather wide age gap (possible reason for falling out, Webby theorized in her mind).</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Since discovering him, Webby had devoted any little free time she got into researching him until it came to a short stop. There wasn't as much information on Gideon as she had hoped (although she did find some interesting articles about a philanthropist McDuck in Arizona and another duck claiming to be an older brother of Scrooge McDuck, she'd look into those later). So due to the lack of information Duckburg had, Webby had decided to go to a different, more outside source.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Webby finally reached her destination and looked to see a modest family home, one of the smaller ones of Silverbeak. She went up to the door and pressed the doorbell, hoping her reliable source of information was home.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She trusted this, because who else, other than his family, perhaps knew Scrooge McDuck better than his paramour.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The door opened, revealing Goldie O'Gilt dressed in casual clothing. Goldie looked rather surprised to see Webby standing before her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>" Hello....", Goldie said looking at Webby with suspicion," You're Webbigail, right? Beakley's granddaughter. What are you doing here?".</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Webby smiled," I came to see you about something. Are you busy right now?", she asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Goldie looked back inside and let out a small hum in thought," I do have company right now.... but I'd feel pretty guilty about just leaving you outside.... oh what the heck, just get in here, kid", she said ushering Webby inside.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Webby walked in and looked around, noting specific details of the house she entered.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>" I don't know how long you'll be taking, but if it's gonna be a while, might as wellhe involve my guest", Goldie said calmly," Brigitta, dear, hope you don't the unexpected company we're having today", she said as she entered the lounge area, where a lady roughly the same age as Goldie (or perhaps younger) sat with a tea cup in her hand.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>" Oh nonsense, Goldie darling, the more the merrier", the lady said cheerfully before looking towards Webby," Well hello there dear, what's your name?", she asked kindly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>" I'm Webby, miss...."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>" MacBridge. Brigitta MacBridge. It's nice to meet you, Webby"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Brigitta MacBridge</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Webby meets Brigitta MacBridge, one of several women who surprisingly fancies Scrooge.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I know Brigitta isn't really related to the family but god damn she is a part of it. So here's Brigitta everybody!</p>
<p>Also, I should have mentioned that Gus has a sister earlier but I forgot to mention her earlier. Her name's Gertie (full name Gertrude Goose, named after her grandmother, Gertrude Gadwall wife of Clinton Coot) She's the same lady from that one Mickey Mouse Christmas film I can't quite remember the name to (I think it's Once upon a Christmas but I'll doublecheck later)</p>
<p>As for Ducktales season 3 finale, well.... I'll give my thoughts on that later.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>" Brigitta MacBridge? Why does that sound so familiar?", Webby asked herself.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Brigitta smiled and preened," Well my dear, you must be familiar with my successful business exploits I've started over the years. Currently, I am the proud owner of the Rosa E Scarpa, the most glamourous 5-star restaurant in all of Duckburg", she bragged.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Webby was quite familiar with the restaurant because she once had overheard (read: eavesdropped) a conversation between her granny and Uncle Scrooge. They were discussing venue plans for Donald and Della's birthday and Beakley had suggested Rosa E Scarpa, saying something about a miss Brigitta giving Scrooge a 'discount' on the food there out of love.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>" Oh yeah! I remember mentioning my granny you to Uncle Scrooge. He was going to book a reservation-"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>" Wait there darling, did you just say <em>Uncle Scrooge</em>?", Brigitta asked with a serious tone in her voice</p>
<p> </p>
<p>" Yes...", Webby replied slowly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Brigitta paused for a second before snapping her attention to Goldie, who was quietly watching them while she drank her tea," Goldie!", she exclaimed, clearly annoyed," Why didn't you tell me Donald had a daughter?!".</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Webby looked surprised and Goldie snorted in amusemnent and coughed after her tea nearly went down the wrong pipe.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>" What makes you think that she's Donald's?", Goldie asked with a grin and a raspy voice.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>" Because she's too young to be one of Della's! Unless one of Della's eggs was misgendered during the scanning or F.O.W.L did another awful cloning experiment like what happened with Walt and Ubbe-"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>" Actually Miss Brigitta, my granny is Uncle Scrooge's housekeeper. I'm his honorary niece", Webby explained.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>" In other words, he emotionally adopted her", Goldie said bluntly, causing Webby to blush a little.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>" Oh that's adorable! You know, I always remembered Scroogie had a soft spot for children", Brigitta gushed," You must simply tell me how he's doing these days, darling. I only heard a few weeks ago from my partner Jubal that Scrooge is adventuring again! It must be exciting adventuring with him, isn't it dear".</p>
<p> </p>
<p>" Y'know, I'm honestly surprised you didn't think of the Millionara Vanderbucks incident from five years ago", Goldie said to Webby with smirk," You know, The Wedding Crash of 2012".</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Millionara Vanderbucks, Webby remembered that vain woman. She had wanted to marry Scrooge just for his fortune. She vividly remembered her granny and a living Duckworth getting threatened with job termination after Millionara married Scrooge. Webby had disliked that woman immensely. Thankfully Scrooge came to his senses at the last minute before chaos basically erupted when there were... women crashing the event. One particular woman who stood out in Webby's memories was the one who directly attacked Millionara.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>" Oh, you're also the woman who attacked Millionara!", Webby said cheerfully," My granny complimented your right hook by the way".</p>
<p> </p>
<p>" Oh yes, that wedding", Brigitta said embarrassed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>" You attacking that dame was one of the highlights of my day! You made the news, Brig!", Goldie said laughing.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Brigitta huffed," Laugh now, O'Gilt. If I recall, a reporter caught a picture of you wielding a shotgun and chasing Scrooge out of the venue!", she said with a smug smile," What was it that you said to him... oh yes!: <em>You say "I do" and I'll show you the bridge of my shotgun!</em> or <em>You no good varmint, I'll teach you to lay eyes on another woman!</em>",Brigitta said smugly, mimicing Goldie's voice for the last parts.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Webby giggled at Goldie's extremely dark flushed face," .... I was emotionally charged that day", she muttered under her breath.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A thought occurred to Webby as Brigitta and Goldie laughed at their hilarity of the aforemented event.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>" So you two are friends?", Webby questioned them curiously.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>" Yep!", Brigitta said happily.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>" But.... both of you like Scrooge. Doesn't that cause a little... drama?", Webby asked, concerned and curious.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>" Only if we let it", Brigitta said calmly," You see dear, Goldie and I both care about Scrooge a great deal and we both, including the other women in our friend group, can see that. If it were any other woman that would try and attach themselves to Scrooge's arm, and make no mistake, there have been many others like Millionara, I would have been skeptical as heck. Goldie and I, along with our other friends have a mutual respect for each other, so if one of us does happen to marry Scrooge, the others will back off out of respect", she explained.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Goldie smirked at Webby," It's a weird friendship, we know. But hey, it oddly works", she said calmly drinking her coffee as she gestured to the snacks on the table," Help yourself to the treats, Pinky. I'm not sure how long you'll still be here if you still have that question you wanted me to answer".</p>
<p> </p>
<p>" Oh! I was wondering if you knew anything about Uncle Scrooge's... brother"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Goldie hummed," Which one: Rumpus, Marley or Gideon?", she asked as she sipped her coffee.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>" Uh... Gideon", Webby said, storing the other two names away for later research.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>" Ah young baby Gideon", Goldie said with a light snort.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>" I haven't seen Gideon in a while", Brigitta said sighing.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>" You know him?", Webby asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>" Of course! I consider Gideon a good friend of mine. Scrooge introduced me to him about 20 years ago. He and I used to have tea every Friday afternoon during his break. But he's been quite busy lately so we haven't had the chance to chat yet for a while", Brigitta explained.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>" Well then maybe you can help me too!", Webby said hopefully," I've been looking into Gideon for the last two days but... there isn't a lot on him".</p>
<p> </p>
<p>" Well Gideon isn't really the McDuck everyone looks at, especially when you factor in that the other McDuck in Duckburg is The Richest Duck in The World", Goldie said calmly," Besides, most of the time Gideon is the interviewer, not the interviewee, so most people either don't know him or don't care about him enough to want to know his past".</p>
<p> </p>
<p>" Also Gideon had been Duckburg for a much shorter time than Scrooge. When Scrooge came, all eyes were on him, allowing any other McDuck sibling to creep in quietly through the back. Even when you bring in the history of McDuck Enterprises, most people forget the big part Hortense and Matilda McDuck played in the company's growth", Brigitta explained.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>" Guess that explains why there's so little info on Gideon", Webby said thoughtfully.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>" Hey, but even if there isn't much on Gideon internet-wise, doesn't mean Duckburg doesn't know he exists", Goldie replied.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>" She's right. Gideon has a different life from Scrooge. Yes he adventures and yes he's quite rich himself too. But Gideon's life is a different type of chaos from Scrooge. For one thing: Gideon doesn't have much enemies. I think his only real enemy, besides his own anger and Scrooge, he has is Rockerduck and that's purely business related".</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Webby nodded as Goldie and Brigitta spoke about Gideon. So he lived a relatively calm life compared to Scrooge. He adventured, but not for the treasure and riches, but for the knowledge and the truth behind certain stories. As Webby thought and heard about him more, the more her mind conjured up an image of Huey. She wondered if Huey had ever heard of the County Conscience or if he had a subscription for it. She couldn't imagine Uncle Scrooge having County Conscience newspapers arriving on his doorstep if he used to be so angry with his baby brother.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>" Did Uncle Scrooge and Uncle Gideon ever adventure together?", Webby asked, testing how she felt adding uncle next to Gideon's name. Since he was, by all McDuck family technicalities,  her uncle as well and she found that it will perhaps take a while for her to get used to it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>" A few times here and there. If it intertwined with what they're after. Usually they'd take Della and Donald along with them, they never adventured with each other alone", Brigitta explained.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>" Not Kildare?", Webby said curiously.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>One person who did show up a lot when Webby searched on him was Kildare Coot. When Della said Kildare was crazy, she was not overestimating. The first picture of Kildare Coot that Webby found was of him, riding two motorcycles simultaneously with two helmets on his head. The second picture was of Kildare riding said motorcycles like horses. From those two pictures alone already described what Kildare was like in person.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>" Kildare was still in the clinic at the time", Brigitta explained before continuing," I actually quite miss Kildare. He was such a charming young man".</p>
<p> </p>
<p>" You say that because he's the only one you managed to convince to call you Aunt Brigitta", Goldie retorted.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>" Details...", was all Brigitta replied.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Webby bit into her snack as she watched the two women banter. There were still a few things she had wanted to ask but time was running as she still needed to meet with Lena and Violet. She could however ask a few more questions just to quench her curiousity.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>" Were they ever close?", Webby asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>" Oddly enough.... I'm not quite sure", Brigitta said thoughtfully," Scrooge and Gideon have such a big age gap. 14 years if I remember correctly. Scrooge was already working abroad by the time Gideon hatched".</p>
<p> </p>
<p>'14 years', Webby thought surprised. The photos had of course obviously shown that Gideon was much younger than Scrooge but she hadn't really thought 14 years. With that knowledge, she estimated him to be in his mid-late 50s. The youngest of the second living generation of Clan McDuck.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>" I think I'll leave for this bit", Goldie said as she got up, taking the empty cups and plate elsewhere while Brigitta kept speaking.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>" Scrooge and Gideon hardly ever saw each other while Gideon grew up. With Scrooge constantly working to earn his fortune, he hardly ever visited Glasgow. The only way Gideon ever knew what Scroogie looked like was because of their brother Marley", Brigitta explained.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>" Marley?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>" Scroogie's twin brother"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was like that phrase was the final straw to Webby's brain shortcircuiting from shock. You mean to tell her, Webbigail Vanderquack, just so <em>casually</em>  that Scrooge Ebenezer McDuck had a twin brother that Duckburg never thought to mention at all. Webby could just imagine the look of agony on the boys' faces when she eventually tells as they themselves decipher on how Duckburg could just.... slide on past information such as the apparent twin brother of Scrooge McDuck. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>" It's overwhelming, isn't it? I know I was quite overwhelmed when Gideon shared this all with me. To think Scroogie hid his twin brother for all these years from me. He can be quite the secret keeper"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Webby nodded, quite agreeing with Brigitta's statement.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>" You know.... I think that might have played a big part of their falling out....", Brigitta said quietly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Webby looked up in surprise and saw Brigitta staring ahead out the window with a thousand yard stare.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>" Gideon was always a man of truth. Gideon dedicated a life to transparency and honesty and was utterly committed to the truth. To have a brother, a man you looked up to from a young age and practically idolised... be a man of secrets and sometimes blatant dishonesty. It can break your entire perception on who you thought that person was. It would also certainly also leave a nasty stain on your image of that same person, no matter how much you love them", Brigitta said quietly before looking at Webby with a sad smile.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Webby had wanted to ask more before receiving an alert on her phone, displaying a message from Lena, asking about her whereabouts. It was getting rather over the time Webby said she'd be here.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>" I need to go", Webby said sadly as she looked at Brigitta.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Brigitta smiled sweetly," That's okay, dear. If you ever want to talk again, come see me by my restaurant. Just alert the people at the front desk that you're there to see me, 'kay?".</p>
<p> </p>
<p>" Okay!", Webby said happily.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Brigitta smiled at her gently before calling out to Goldie," Goldie! The girl needs to leave!".</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Goldie stepped out and Webby leapt off the couch and followed the blonde older duck before waving goodbye to Brigitta. Webby followed Goldie back down the hallway to the front door.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>" Thanks for letting me drop by so suddenly, Miss Goldie"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>" Yeah yeah. I'm guessing you don't want me telling Moneybags anything about this little impromptu meeting either, huh", Goldie said with a smirk.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>" Please don't tell anyone I was here", Webby said awkwardly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>" Ah don't worry kid. I'm a woman of secrets. I won't tell Scroogie a single word of your visit", Goldie said, making a zipping motion across her beak.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>" Thanks"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>" No problem"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Webby was about to walk off before hearing Goldie call her back.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>" Hey kid! They wrote letters to each other", Goldie said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>" What?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>" Scrooge and Gideon. They wrote each other letters while Scrooge was working. I remember Scroogie always getting these weirdly written letters with some drawings attached that he'd write back to. He told me they were Gideon's. I bet you he still has them if you're that interested in knowing about Gideon", Goldie explained</p>
<p> </p>
<p>" Why do you think he'd still have them all?", Webby asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Goldie smirked," Because he's Scrooge McDuck. He may pretend to be an aloof old man but that duck is sappier than a maple tree. He WILL still have those letters", she said confidently.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Webby smiled and nodded, thankful for the additional information as she walked off to the Sabrewings. Halfway there, she let out an internal squeal at the picture of a young Scrooge McDuck, sitting by candlelight, reading with a small smile on his face, a letter from a younger brother far out of reach before reaching for his own paper, planning to write back a loving response to a sibling he never formally spoke to....</p>
<p> </p>
<p>But still loved and continued to love to this very day.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Regarding the relationship between Ludwig, Matilda and Ludwig's kids in the reboot. Matilda is Ludwig's second marriage and his kids came from his first marriage. </p>
<p>Also, I headcanon Scrooge is in his early 70s so that's why Gideon's in his 50s here. Reason being is because the main/modern comic depiction of Gideon just makes him look much younger compared to Scrooge.</p>
<p>The letters play a very significant, vital role in Scrooge and Gideon's relationship. They might have seemed just like a last minute addition, but those letters are an integral part in their relationship that will get explored more later</p>
<p>Up next: Mary Duck, mother of Dugan Duck and  the sister of Fethry Duck and Abner "Whitewater" Duck</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>More to come. I hope you enjoyed this. Good day/night!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>